


What If

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, Evil Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 如果MCU是ABO世界观，如果队三的美队是蛇队，如果泽莫做的一切都是Steve的指示，如果Bucky根本就没有恢复记忆而是一直在演戏，如果这一切都是Steve为了击溃Tony，如果事情在最后突然发生了一个意外，一个愉快又惊喜的意外……





	

高速运动导致肾上腺素激增，被无限放大的感官可以察觉到环境中最细微的变化。空气中流动的信息素锋芒毕露，就如同刀枪一般犀利，督促着彼此全力奋战。

Steve扔出盾牌把Tony打在地上，紧接着骑到他身上利用自己的体重压制住他挣扎的身体。锐利的盾牌边缘切开Tony的面甲结合口，手指插入缝隙中轻易地将金属捏得变形随后掀开了面具。

那双饱含着愤怒以及惊慌的棕色眼睛毫无预兆地撞入Steve的眼中，他眼角的血痕使得他举起盾牌的手下意识地顿了一下，但Steve知道自己不能心软，如果他想要完成自己的目标，如果他想要得到眼前这个人，他就只能……

Tony举起双手挡住自己的脸，在他耳边炸开的一声巨响使他全身一震，然而预想之中落在自己脖子上的伤痛并没有出现。余光之中，锋利的盾牌插在了他头边的水泥地上，尚未停止的余震使他本能地跟着颤抖起来。Tony吞了吞口水，放下手看向身上的Steve，却对上了一双疯狂的靛蓝色眼睛。

凛冽的信息素通过Tony的口鼻强硬地钻进了他的身体里，才刚刚有了一点苗头的燥热就像是突然被烧成了旺火，Tony咬着牙又一次遮住自己的脸开始挣扎起来，被恐惧和屈辱笼罩的他忍不住发出一声绝望的呻吟。

这时一旁安静的Bucky突然发出了一声咬牙声，他皱着眉撑着地面坐起来，不解又癫狂地看着不远处的两人，像是在努力压制着什么一样咬牙问道：

“怎么回事……”

Steve的大脑有了瞬间的空白，但很快他就回过神来惊喜地看着身下的Tony。戴着手套还沾着血迹的手抓住了Tony的手腕将它们强硬地往两边拉开，直到露出底下已经开始有些呼吸困难面泛潮红的小胡子男人。

“你发情了……”Steve努力忍住自己话中的兴奋和笑意，但终究还是没能成功，“你怎么会……”

“放开我！”Tony瞪着眼睛挣扎道，他努力让自己看起来凶狠，但显然他有气无力的声音让这一切看着更像是欲拒还迎。浓郁的Omega信息素就像是刚煮开的焦糖，细微的泡沫裹着诱人的香甜，在破开的一瞬间将美味尽数释放到空气中，把西伯利亚冷冽的空气都烘得温暖起来。

“嗯……不，Tony，我不能……”Steve说着俯下身子来嗅了嗅Tony颈间的甜味，巨大的喜悦使他的心脏开始地跳动起来，每一次都拍得他胸骨发疼。他曾经无数次幻想过Tony在发情期的模样，可是钢铁侠永远都是那么谨慎，别说是发情了，他连Tony的信息素是什么味道的都说不清。可是谁又能猜到，今天，在这种情况下，竟然让他抓到了发情中的Tony。

“滚开……”Tony咬着唇强忍着嗓音里的颤抖，他努力活动着四肢扭动着躯体来挣脱Steve的压制，然而他心底明白这一切在能够徒手撕掉他盔甲的超级士兵面前只不过是徒劳的挣扎。绝望越来越深，恐惧夹杂着屈辱让Tony几乎忍不住要开始求饶，然而积聚在心中的愤怒依然在熊熊燃烧着，他无法容忍自己在这个时候向Steve低头。

“别逼我杀你……”Tony咬牙道，他希望这能让Steve知难而退，但很显然他忘了作为Alpha，Steve最不愿意听到的就是Omega的警告和拒绝。

“你不会的。”Steve果断道，“你如果要杀我，你早就下手了。”Steve说着用单手将Tony的双手压制在他的头顶，过大的力度甚至让盔甲变形挤压着Tony发疼的手腕。Tony咬着牙忍住疼痛，但还是不由得扭曲了一下面容。Steve带着手套的手并不怎么温柔地摩擦着他的脸，砂纸一般的粗糙触感让他本能地扭开头去躲避，但Steve显然没有要放过他的意思。

钢铁被撕裂的声音仿佛在Tony的心脏里炸开了一个炮弹，他不可置信地看着Steve将他所有武器装备都撕碎丢在一旁，滴血的手把他金红的盔甲染得更加鲜艳，冷风不断地从断裂的缝隙钻进他的身体，然后被供暖系统的暖风吹散消失在无形中。

“现在……”Steve把手放在Tony的反应堆上，手指插进那些破碎的玻璃和金属之中，一点一点用力地抓住了它。

Tony瞪着眼睛近乎窒息地看着Steve，那些生硬的清脆的响声让他有一种Steve的手插进他的身体里抓住了他的心脏的错觉。

“如果你还想要阻止我，那就杀了我。”Steve话音刚落，Tony就听到了什么东西被他扯断捏碎了，电流噼里啪啦的声音就像是他的骨头被硬生生掰断了一下，Tony喘息着闭上了眼，如今他的盔甲就只是一套自动供暖的装置而已，再也没有任何其他的功用。

“不要……”Tony哽咽道，然后又用力地闭上嘴，咬着牙像是在摒弃刚刚忍不住示弱的自己。然而体内越发加重的空虚就像是一头洪水猛兽几乎将他的理智吞噬殆尽，被Alpha信息素刺激得不断收缩的后穴让他几乎就要忍不住喉间的呻吟，汗湿的身体就像是泡在了水里一样，脱力的感觉让他感到痛苦又无助。

“不，Tony，不。”Steve低吟着亲了亲Tony的脸颊，然后用力地咬下了他的嘴唇迫使他吃痛张嘴迎接自己的侵犯。来自喉咙深处的颤音在两人的唇舌交缠中化作了性感的呻吟，被粗暴的动作划伤的嫩肉渗着鲜血的腥甜，刺激着Steve更加用力地卷住Tony的舌头勾进嘴里吮吸。缺氧使Tony的闷哼变得急促且尖锐，并不想谋杀钢铁侠的Steve只好不舍地放开了他的嘴，紧接着用力地撕开他脖子上的盔甲低头咬住了他的脖子。

Tony吃痛地呜咽了一声，双腿曲起挣扎着瞪着地面。Steve低吼着舔吻着Tony的单薄的皮肤，丝毫不在意自己粗暴的动作会在上面留下渗血的痕迹。紧接着他抓起Tony的一条腿挂在手臂上，然后抓住包裹着他臀部的盔甲一把撕开。

Tony闭上眼叫了出声，绝望使他疯狂地扭动着腰开始挣扎起来。然而他这样的动作反而将自己身上诱人的味道充分散发到空气中，美味的Omega信息素强烈吸引着在场两位Alpha，就连一旁永远只会听命令行动的Bucky也忍不住蠢蠢欲动起来。

野兽一般的低吼从Bucky的喉咙里发出，那是一种夹杂着愤怒和欲望的吼叫，是每一个Alpha在遇到发情的Omega时为了争夺交配权而警告另一位Alpha的吼叫。虽然在现代社会人们已经很少会有这样的举动，但Bucky说到底只是一个来自上世纪四十年代的武器罢了，他甚至都没有自己的思想，现在如果没有Steve下达的命令，他都无法做出任何正常的行动。

但尽管如此，根植在基因深处的本能自然还是让他对自己的主人做出了忤逆的行为，奔腾在血液里的欲望让他想要立刻冲过去把那个Omega抢过来占为已有，可是他的四肢完全不受他自己的控制。狂躁让Bucky的全身都红了起来，他像一头野兽一样朝着Steve龇牙咧嘴，极具杀气的眼神和侵略性的信息素让另外两人都忍不住轻颤了一下。

Steve轻笑了一声，抓住Tony湿透的西装裤将它撕成碎片。裸露在外的指头勾起那些透明的粘液在指尖把玩着，颤抖的软肉就像是一颗多汁美味的水蜜桃，Steve兴奋地吸着气毫不犹豫地抬起手扇了Tony的屁股几巴掌，然后抓住那泛红的嫩肉用力地揉捏起来。

Tony咬着牙在他身下发出了嘶哑的叫声，屈辱浸湿了他的双眼染红了他的眼圈，带着哭腔的声音就像猫咪的小爪子在不断地抓挠着Steve的心尖。哪怕是隔着皮革手套，他都能感觉到Tony的皮肤有多敏感，柔滑的臀缝被淫液浸湿就像一条水沟，挺立的阴茎又红又紫，混浊的前液从那个张开的小孔里不断地冒出流下，滑过会阴然后聚集在早已兴奋地开始收缩的后穴上。

Steve看着眼前的美景情不自禁地开始粗喘，他都阴茎在裤子里硬得发疼，不断冒出的前液已经打湿了他的内裤，粘腻闷湿的感觉一点都不好受，敏感的龟头和布料之间磨蹭的酥麻则更像是一种折磨。但Steve明白他此刻的忍耐都是值得的，他用手指抠弄着Tony的肉穴，然后在他即将忍不住要叫出声时用力地把两根手指连同半截指套一起插了进去，粗糙的皮革用力地摩擦着娇嫩的肠壁，疼痛带着快感让Tony失声尖叫，而手边湿润精致的吮吸感也让Steve忍不住呻吟出声。

他等这个时刻的到来等了太久了，这些年，他多少次想要不顾一切标记Tony，拥有他，占有他，让他在自己身下尖叫哭泣，用自己的阴茎堵住他那张永远喋喋不休的小嘴，用精液弄脏他永远招摇张扬的三件套西装。

Steve粗喘着分开两根手指撑开Tony的软穴，然后大力地抽插几下后便用力拔出。先前沾在他手上的血液如今几乎融化在Tony的肉穴里，那一丝丝鲜红看着就已经是从Tony体内流出一样，就像是一个第一次被开发的处女穴。Steve伸出舌头来舔了舔手上的淫液，故意让Tony看到那些液体从他手上滴落的模样，欣赏着他咬牙别过脸去的屈辱模样。

拉链响起的声音让Tony几乎要全身发抖，他强忍着啜泣的冲动，把脸转过去埋在臂弯之间，双腿竭尽所能地想要合上，然而Steve粗壮的腰身不仅让这一切变成了无稽之谈，还让他看起来像是欲求不满。

Steve扶着自己坚挺的阴茎缓慢套弄着，丝毫不在意Bucky还在一旁死死地盯着他们，而且这种被旁观的感觉反而让他更兴奋了，因为他知道Tony一定会因此感到更加羞辱和绝望。满足使得Steve忍不住伸出舌头来舔了舔嘴唇，从他在Natasha那里得知了Howard车祸的真相之后，他就一直压迫精心策划今天的这一切，为的就是击溃Tony，将这个最大的阻碍彻底铲除。但他知道这一切不会这么简单的，Tony是一个越挫越勇的人，所以在这之后他还有另外一个计划，他将会策反所有支持Tony的复仇者，尤其是那个叫Peter的蜘蛛侠，因为他能看出来，在Tony眼中，Peter几乎就是他的救赎了。

不过，现在这个惊喜加快了Steve达成目标的进程，因为他只需要标记Tony，把他囚禁在九头蛇的基地里，一点一点地把他调教得听话懂事，一切的难题都能得到解决。

想着Steve忍不住笑起来，他扶住自己的阴茎抵住Tony的软穴，享受着那个饥渴的肉穴不断吮吸他龟头的快感，然后一个用力挺身插进了Tony的肉穴直到他的胯骨撞上了Tony的臀部。

“唔！！”两个不同音色不同音调的叫声同时响起，Steve身下的是因疼痛和屈辱哭出来的Tony，他身后的则是眼看就要忍不住冲过来的Bucky。

Steve叹息着享受Tony身体包裹着他的温热湿润的吮吸感，一脸餍足地缓慢地挺动着腰抽插起来。他并不急着把Tony的脑浆操出他的脑子，因为他知道发情中的Omega不需要多久就会因忍受不住体内的空虚而卑微地恳求Alpha给予他们快感，而Steve就是要等待Tony抛弃自己自尊的那一刻，那是他征服这个别人无法企及的Omega的第一步。

同样清楚自己很快就会妥协的Tony就像是自暴自弃一样地在地面上扭动了起来，双腿夹着Steve的腰摩擦着他柔韧贴身的制服，细嫩的大腿内侧很快就变得红肿，刺痛让Tony尽可能地拉扯着最后一丝理智，然而随着Steve不断深入的动作，快感的加重，Tony知道自己不可能再撑多久了。

“你真紧……”Steve感叹着把自己深埋在Tony体内顶弄着他的前列腺和旁边敏感的生殖道口，他的龟头一次又一次地撑开那个紧致的入口，让它刚好卡在自己的冠状沟但又立刻抽出，故意折磨着Tony饥渴的身体却从来不给他任何一点满足，残忍，但足够有效率。

Tony没过多久就像是在发高烧的病人一样有点神志不清，汗水彻底打湿了他的头发，汗味也使得他信息素的味道变得更加丰富而且性感。他呓语着胡乱用脑袋蹭着自己的胳膊，红肿的屁股也开始有节奏地吮吸挤压着Steve的阴茎。渴求逐渐在他体内堆积起来，瘙痒使得他难受地呜咽出声。挣扎的动作越来越弱，取而代之的是被压制的乞求的动作。

Steve低头看着已经在无意识间盘上自己腰间的双腿，满意地勾起了嘴角。他扣住Tony的腰用力地往里挺动，让自己的头部狠狠地插进Tony紧致的生殖道紧接着快速抽出，粗壮的柱身拉扯着洞口柔软的肌肉，凸起的血管若有似无地蹭着Tony敏感的前列腺。逐渐堆积的轻微快感很快就让Tony摆着腰主动迎合着Steve的动作，然而后者只是用力地把他按在地面上，不让他乱动。

求而不得的痛苦让Tony开始呻吟起来，他第一次转过头来看向Steve，但很快就又忍受不了把头转了回去。绝望使得他的理智被逼到了悬崖边缘，得不到满足的空虚如同上万只蚂蚁在啃食着他的内部，而Steve每一次残忍的刺激都在加重他的痛苦。

沉重又急促的心跳声扑通扑通地撞击着Tony的胸骨，缺氧使得他本能地张大了嘴呼吸。不断流出眼眶的眼泪模糊了他的视线，盔甲内闷热的感觉和盔甲外冰冷的世界形成了鲜明的对比，周围还没有散去的硝烟味时刻刺激着他的鼻黏膜。

Tony闭上眼睛用力地咬了咬牙，然而在Steve又一个深插中还是忍不住叫了出来。突然加快的戳刺就如同密集的毛毛雨，轻而密的刺激就像是一根羽毛在抚弄着他的敏感点，酥痒的感觉让Tony没有任何被填满的实感，只是徒增了他的渴望。被Steve逼迫到了极限的Tony终于发出了可怜的啜泣声，他用力地扭了扭被扣住的双手，双眼无神却又专注地看向了他身上的人。

“不……拜托……”

“拜托我什么？”Steve低声问道，手指抠进Tony的腰部盔甲，却并没有把它撕烂的意思。

Tony咬着牙挣扎着哽咽着，Steve开始加重的力度给他一种自己就快离天堂不远了，仿佛只要他愿意开口恳求，就能得到他渴求的一切。绝望的眼泪带着苦涩和咸腥，Tony抿着嘴唇用力地吞下即将破口而出的呻吟，终究还是忍不住开口道：

“操我……求你……操进来……”

Tony的声音很小而且很模糊，Steve确信要不是因为他有四倍听力他绝对不知道Tony到底在说什么。但作为第一次，一个开始，Tony的表现已经让他很满意了。Steve明白驯养的规则，鞭子和糖果要合理配合，还给甜头的时候还是应该慷慨一点。于是他没有任何回应只是扣住Tony的腰用力地插进了那个他也渴望了许久的狭窄甬道。

一瞬间尖叫伴随着糖球爆开般的香甜气息将西伯利亚的冷空气渲染得像是彩虹一般鲜艳美丽。Steve用力地吸进一口气，摆着腰大开大合地操弄起来，利用自己的粗长将那个贪婪的肉穴干得又松又软。大量的淫液在快速的摩擦之中变得浑浊不堪，发白的泡沫堆积在两人的结合处把Steve的耻毛弄得一团糟。Steve抓住Tony的大腿又一次将他的腿拉开，把那个红润的穴口彻底暴露在自己面前看，欣赏着自己狰狞的粗壮在他体内自由进出的美景。

“操，你里面真热，湿得跟个婊子一样。”Steve骂咧着将自己的龟头一次又一次地顶上Tony的子宫口，最里面的嫩肉已经被他折磨得开始发麻，就像是一个个自带振动功能的吸盘一样饥渴地吮吸挤压着他。舒爽的快感让Steve很快就有了射精的欲望，再加上Tony越发淫荡的叫声，让他简直巴不得立刻成结灌他一肚子精液。

“看看你，叫得那么爽，咬得我这么紧，就像个欠操的骚货……在我之前有多少人操过你？我猜肯定数都数不过来吧。不过没关系，我不在意，只要我标记了你，你就只能靠我的阴茎和精液活下去了。”

Tony拉长着音发出了一声可怜的哭腔，而这只是换来了Steve更加用力的操干。

“天，你叫得真大声，Buck，过来堵住他的嘴，我可不想让守在外面的T'Challa坏了我的好事。”

Steve的话让Tony瞪大了眼睛，然而他还没来得及发声，失去了一条胳膊的Bucky就以一种难以置信的速度冲了过来，并用自己的手捂住了他的嘴。

被控制的超级士兵红着眼看着手下的Omega，然而光是一只手根本不足以阻挡Tony那些失控的尖叫。Steve皱着眉看了一眼Tony，然后又看了一眼Bucky鼓起的裤裆，随后笑了笑，低声道：

“你可以用任何你想要用的方法来堵住他的嘴，反正不管怎么样都比你现在用的方法要管用。”

Bucky猛地抬头盯着Steve，像是在确认什么一般，当他发现Steve并没有在开玩笑后便果断地拉下拉链掏出自己勃发的阴茎，然后捏住Tony的下巴迫使他张开嘴把它吞了进去。

温热湿润的口腔因为咳嗽而本能地收缩着挤压Bucky的阴茎，那诱人的快感让Bucky舒服地叹了一声，紧接着忍不住挺着腰在他嘴里大力地抽插起来。

呼吸困难使Tony发出了痛苦的呜咽声，他开始不停地收缩鼻孔并且翻白眼。一旁的Steve看着不满地皱了下眉，命令Bucky放慢速度和放轻力度，而且不许顶弄Tony的喉咙，因为他知道Bucky并没有控制自己的能力，而他不想Tony的喉咙就这么被操坏了。

即使在这种情况依然听话得吓人的Bucky很快就按照Steve的命令安分了下来，虽然变弱的快感使他感觉没有那么舒服了，但那根缠在他柱身上舔弄吮吸的舌头还是很取悦他的。

然而即使如此，Bucky开始不由自主地转头去看Steve的腰。他的眼睛就像是锁定了什么猎物一样死死地盯着两人交合的部位，尽管他并不能实际看到什么，但他就是无法移开视线。浓郁的信息素从Tony的后穴飘散到空中，那些让人面红耳赤的肉体碰撞声和淫靡水声让Bucky的阴茎兴奋得一弹一跳，他也想要插到那个屁股里，因为在他混乱的记忆里，那里才是最能让他舒服的地方，他很想要重温一下那种快感。

Steve微笑着看着Bucky，武器的思想总是很单纯，所以Steve根本不需要费心去猜就能知道Bucky想要什么。而对于Bucky，他向来都很慷慨，反正等Tony被他标记之后，只有他一个人的精液能真正平息Tony体内的情欲并且让他怀孕，让Bucky操他也不是不行，就当作是Tony拿了一个充气娃娃在他面前自慰呗。

想着Steve看向了满脸潮红的Tony，然后加快了挺动地速度并放任自己开始成结。倒不是说他不能再坚持更长的时间，只是看时间，九头蛇的部队就快要到了。

“唔！唔嗯……唔……”感觉到Steve的结开始在自己体内胀大的Tony忍不住呻吟出声，急促收缩的口腔吮吸着Bucky敏感的龟头，让他也逐渐有了射精的欲望。

“Buck，射在他的盔甲上。”Steve命令道。

Bucky呻吟一声像是不舍地抽离了Tony的嘴然后把精液尽数喷射在Tony忽明忽暗的反应堆上。而就在那时，Steve也射在了Tony的体内，龟头抵着颤抖的子宫口把精液尽数灌进Tony的子宫腔里。

Tony张着嘴无声地尖叫着，挺立的阴茎也跟着喷出了浓白的精液，把他自己的盔甲和Steve的制服弄得一团糟。

Steve喘息着抽离了Tony的身体，然后把他从地上拉起来狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇，紧接着捏住他的下巴把他的脸转到一边去，把自己的嘴唇凑到Tony的后颈用力刺穿了他的腺体，用自己的信息素和血液完成他们的永久联结。

剧烈的疼痛让已经筋疲力竭的Tony眼前一黑，紧接着就彻底失去了意识。Steve一手抱着Tony一手整理着自己的服装，一旁的Bucky也把自己收拾干净随时等候新的命令。这时外面突然响起了轰炸的声音，九头蛇的飞机把势单力薄的T'Challa打了个措手不及，这位瓦坎达国王还没来得及看清偷袭者的来头，就被雪崩一样的大雪压在了飞机底下，只能眼睁睁看着Zemo被人带走。

回到九头蛇基地之后，Steve把Tony安置在一间简单落后没有任何电子信号和电子产品的房间里，紧接着他把Bucky送去治疗，并嘉奖了Zemo。

但事情显然不能就这么结束，这个世界不能没有钢铁侠，这就意味着Steve之前一直在进行的克隆人项目终于派上用场了。

Steve看着手术台上那个和Tony长得一模一样的克隆人笑了笑，这项技术是他从Tony的私人服务器里拿到的，感谢最高权限，他完全可以在瞒天过海的情况下得到所有Tony最机密的资料。不过这项技术Tony最终并没有继续发展下去，显然他的道德心牵制了他，但Steve和他不一样，Steve并没有被任何事情牵制自己，而事实又一次证实他的决定是正确的。

“激活他，给他做好准备，从今天开始他就是我们的钢铁侠了。”

Steve把话吩咐下去之后就离开了研究室回到了他特意为Tony准备的那个房间里，不出所料地，他的Tony已经醒过来了，掉在地上的床单预示着他曾经做过一番挣扎，但显然这并没有什么作用，因为此刻还在发情期里的Omega依然好好地被铐在床上，颤抖的屁股高高撅起，不断流出的淫液在他的大腿内侧留下了一道水痕，甚至在床单上形成了一小滩水迹。

“想我了吗？”Steve轻笑着跪上床把自己的身体覆在Tony赤裸的身体之上，他并没有真的期待Tony能回答他，因为他在Tony的嘴里塞进了一个口球，所以此刻他其实只能听到各种模糊不清的喉音。

Steve心满意足地爱抚着Tony的身体，思索着应该给他挑一个什么样的的项圈戴在脖子上，然后再给他的乳头弄上两个乳环装饰一下，当然还有必不可少的贞操带。至于Tony的后穴，自然有Bucky代替按摩棒来让他保持柔软，而且来自陌生Alpha的信息素也能让Tony一直维持着饥渴的状态，这样无论何时，Tony都会像是在发情期，只要Steve出现，他就会不得已地乞求他的疼爱。

“真等不及你彻底离不开我的那一天了，我会让你怀孕的，一次又一次，直到你彻底失去生育能力为止。虽然我知道这对于你这个年纪来说有点困难，不过没关系，我的精子都有四倍活力，所以让你怀孕完全不成问题。”Steve叹息着揉捏着Tony圆润的屁股，紧接着掏出自己的阴茎毫不犹豫地一插到底。突如其来的刺激让Tony尖叫出声，大量的唾液顺着他的嘴角滑落至他的下巴，本能紧缩的身体用力地咬住了Steve的粗壮，极致的快感让Steve享受地呻吟出声。

“你真棒，上帝，你太棒了……这就是你真正该做的事情，我就知道的，你生来就是做这个的。我已经把一切都安排好了，从今天开始，你再也不用为了那些不懂得珍惜你的人付出，也没有人能够再使唤你去做那些你不愿意的事，当然了，也不会有人能伤害到你。你有我，这就够了，因为我会给予你所有你需要的一切，你所需要做的全部，就是讨好我，取悦我，以及接受我给予你的一切。”

Tony呜咽着闭上了双眼，用力地咬住口中的口球努力吞下心里的苦涩。

“你是我的，Tony，我的。你属于我，只属于我一个人。”

 

完。


End file.
